


Wake Up

by Dreamscape_03



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Looking for beta reader, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamscape_03/pseuds/Dreamscape_03
Summary: Grief gives us power, no one knows this more than Wanda Maximoff. But too much power can cause chaos, and with chaos comes greater beings that could destroy the essence of time itself. (note: this story was revised and currently has been updated this march 17, 2021)
Relationships: Jean Grey & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!, so this is the newly revised chapter 1, personally I think it's written loads better, I do hope you all enjoy it. Shout out tho to my beta readers, you guys are the best <3\. anyway happy reading everyone.
> 
> -x

~Wanda~

_“Wanda”_

_“Wanda”_

_“WANDA”_

Wanda jolted awake with a gasp, a cold sheen of sweat covering her body, her breathes leaving her in rapid succession as if she ran a marathon. On her bedside table the clock read, 11:30, P.M. Friday.

“Wanda Maximoff. Twenty-one years old. You have a brother; his name is Piet… _Peter_. He left, but came back for you. You’re at a school, Peter’s school. One year, you’ve been here for one year…” Wanda recited, with shaking, white knuckled fists gripping the covers of her bed.

Wanda had never been new to nightmares, they were a constant companion of hers, she could never remember a time in her life where her nightmares were never there, but that was all they were, nightmares, creations of her unconscious mind designed to never give her a good night’s rest, images and sounds that weren’t real, places that weren’t real, people that weren’t real, feelings that weren’t real.

_‘They’re only Illusions’_ she would say to herself, a small comfort for the horror that awaited her when she finally closed her eyes again.

But these were different, they looked and sounded real, these places were real, these people familiar, they all felt real.

“Wanda Maximoff... Twenty-one… I have a brother… _Pietro…_ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda Maximoff liked to worry, it was a trait she got from her grand-mother, or so she was told, she never knew much about her, only that she died before she was born and that they once lived in Eastern Europe before their mother, Marya, took them to America with ten dollars in her pocket to give them a better life.

She has a twin brother named Peter, 12 minutes older than her as he often liked to point out, and they were mutants, or so she was told, her brother was fast and she was weird, they were close like two peas in a pod, as expected from the only two mutants from their high school, that was before her brother dropped out of school and went into a life of petty crime, no doubt the reason their mother had more grey hairs than she should, but it was always small, insignificant things that wouldn’t warrant years in jail.

But then her brother disappeared for a week, with only a hastily written letter that was only half legible, her Mama was so worried, constantly checking by the telephone, staying up late into the morning, hands wringing in front of her, a constant worried crease on her forehead, but Wanda wasn’t, she knew he’d come back, he always did.

He did and everything was back to normal as it should be, and then Nixon happened and mutants came out from hiding, she never saw her brother sit so still before, he was always moving, a tap of the foot here, a knee jerk there but when the mutant Magneto came out, it was as if time froze on Peter, you would think he’d turned into a statue if not for the reassuring rise and fall of his chest, but in his mind, thoughts ran rampant faster than a freight train, unbidden thoughts that shocked Wanda into a standstill, and a pounding headache.

Later that night Wanda would confront Peter, he would tell her the truth, and then he would leave, but she knew he’d come back and he did for a time, before he left, again, and again, and again. Until one day he left for far longer than he ever had and for the first time Wanda felt he would never return.

Until he did, and this time he took her with him, there were a lot of tears from their mother, if Wanda had to hazard a guess, it was from both sadness and relief. She never questioned that their Mama loved them, but there was always a distance, her only regret was they were leaving little Anya, who was still in middle school and has shown no signs of any mutant abilities.

And so, she packed up her bags and together, with her in Peter’s arms, they sped to 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York.

~~~~~~~~~~

Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York

(1 year later)

There were many things that could change in a year, new people to meet, friendships formed, but for Wanda Maximoff there was one thing that remained constant, her nightmares, each one more horrific than the next, it was a miracle she could wake up every day and function like a normal human.

It was one these nights that Wanda made her first friend.

_Wanda had been here for a week now, and still the beauty of this place has yet to fade for her, the acres and acres of lush green fields, the beautiful architecture of the mansion, and the gardens, oh how she loved the gardens, the beautiful lushness of the mansion’s gardens, flowers artfully placed, weeping willows dancing in the wind and at the center a white marble fountain spouting clear blue water filled with vibrant dancing koi fish._

_It was here Wanda spent her nights after a nightmare, sitting by the fountain cozied up in a thick blanket as the cool night air whispered at her hair, here she sat, at night into the morning watching as the sky changed from a blanket of dark blue velvet dotted with twinkling diamonds into the colorful bursts of pink, orange, purple and the occasional red._

_It was here she met a girl much like her._

_“It’s rude to stare you know” Wanda said, her gaze still fixed on the still blue velvet sky, the stars were hiding tonight._

_“I’m sorry” the red headed girl murmured with emerald green eyes, her head tilted to the side curious of this girl she heard screaming agonizingly, weeping in grief, calling for help in her mind for the last three days._

_“I’m Wanda, Piet… Peter’s sister” Wanda introduced, her head turning to the red headed girl’s direction._

_“Jean” she replied, while taking a seat beside her._

_For a while they were silent, it wasn’t uncomfortable, far from it, it was a silence full of understanding._

_“I’m sorry if I woke you” Wanda murmured as she played with the white gold ring on her left hand._

_“it’s alright, I have them too” Jean said with a small reassuring smile in her direction, Wanda answering her with her own._

_In quiet companionship they spent the night waiting for the sunrise, the next week when Jean had her own nightmare, Wanda went to the fountain, a blanket shrouding her petite frame, as she held another blanket in her hands._

The small memory from a year ago brought a fond smile on Wanda’s face, her nightmare forgotten for the mean time as she gazed at the blue velvet sky sprinkled with a thousand stars.

“You know this is your fifth one this week, not to mention the fifth one in a row” Jean said as she sat beside Wanda two mugs of hot cocoa in her hands, one she handed to her, noting the dark bags under her eyes, which she was sure mirrored her own.

“I’ve always had nightmares, but never like this” Wanda said, a concerned frown on her face, her cold hands wrapped around the hot mug, warming them.

Jean gazed worriedly at her direction, although not being the most affectionate nor the most open, she did care for Wanda, she was her friend, possibly the closest friend she had, and the nightmares she had concerned her, they were too _real…_ too much like a memory.

“I think, maybe you should talk to the Professor…”

“No” Wanda interrupted, as she looked at jean with a hard and desperate look.

Letting out a sigh of resignation, Jean nodded and dropped the topic.

“12:00 A.M. it’s Saturday now, what movie should you think we get?” Jean asked as she glanced at her silver wrist watch, a gift from her mother.

Every Saturday, as became their tradition, Jean and Wanda would head to the mall, where the nearest blockbuster pop-up store was, they would then rent 2 or 5 movies, nothing more, nothing less and nothing in between that number, it’s weird they acknowledge that, but it’s them. They would then head back to the mansion, wherein they would raid with practiced (many months of practice) ease leaving absolutely no tracks, two pints of Raven’s homemade double chocolate ice cream.

“How about a horror movie, we haven’t watched any of those in a while” Wanda suggested with a smile, happy with the change of topic.

“And maybe some double chocolate ice cream on the side?” Jean suggested with a small chuckle

“Of course”

They stayed until the sky changed into a thousand shades of pink, purple and orange, empty mugs by their feet, talking about everything and nothing at all.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Wanda, Jean!” Jubilee greeted enthusiastically from the car, where she, Scott and Peter stood, her fingerless hot pink gloves waving both girls over.

“We’re all heading to the new Coldstone’s in the mall, wanna come?” Jubilee invited as Jean and I approached the group.

“Hey Jean” Scott greeted shyly, as his face started to turn a cherry red when Jean smiled at him in greeting.

“Sure, why not” Wanda answered with a shrug, as her brother sidled up to her throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“C’mon don’t be such a grumpy grump” Peter teased with a smirk, as he poked his sister’s cheek earning him and elbow in the ribs.

“Hey keep those boney elbows away from me” Peter said with a mock offended look as he covered his side.

“When you stop being so irritating I just might” Wanda countered with a smirk

“Children, children please” Jean cut in with an amused look as she entered the driver’s side.

Taking her que, the others started entering the car as well, but not before Peter stuck his tongue out at Wanda who sent a threadnil of scarlet, hitting her brother at the back of his head.

~~~~~~~~~

The mall was packed, full of adults shopping, kids running around or in the arcades and teenagers just hanging around.

“Oh, look there it is” Jubilee said, pointing at the packed ice cream parlor, rushing to get in line.

“You guys go on ahead, Wanda and I are heading to blockbuster” Jean said as Wanda and her waved good bye to the boys who followed Jubilee.

Riding the up the packed escalator to the second floor they both headed for the blue and yellow store.

“What do you think about a comedy?” Jean asked as they entered blockbuster

“What, are you scared? Is that why we haven’t seen a horror movie in a while?” Wanda teased, as Jean answered her with an unamused look

“Har Har, I’m gonna chose to ignore you said that” Jean said with a dismissive hand wave as she made for the comedy section.

Giving a small chuckle Wanda split and headed for the horror thriller section just a few rows down.

As Wanda browsed through the selections of available movies, a short haired red headed woman in a leather jacket made her way to her.

“I would suggest watching The Shining, it might just bring you some perspective”

Wanda froze as she heard _that voice_ , it’s been so long since she heard _that voice…_

Turning around cautiously, her face white, hands shaking afraid of what stood behind her, afraid of the ghost, _the memory_ that stood behind her…

“Nat” she whimpered

~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda jolted awake with a gasp, a cold sheen of sweat covering her body, her breathes leaving her in rapid succession as if she ran a marathon.

On her bedside table the clock read…

11:30, P.M.

Friday…


	2. Promises and Dreams

~Bucky~

Arlington National Cemetery

Arlington, Virginia

James Buchanan Barnes has made many promises in his life, many he kept and many he didn’t…

He promised himself that he’d look out for his sister the day their parents passed. He kept his promise…

He promised Rebecca, his sister, that he’d come back after the war. He didn’t keep his promise…

He promised Mrs. Rogers that he’d look out for her son, Steve. He kept his promise …

And he promised Steve, that he would do all he can to look out for his wife… he hopes he’ll keep his promise.

He remembers that day, that day he made this promise, it was a somber Spring morning, full of grey skies and even greyer emotions, a day full of tears, it was a day of secrets only he and a handful of people knew, that day five months ago when they buried his best friend, Steven Grant Rogers.

_It was a grand ceremony, they had a mass at the Washington National Cathedral and important people spoke as they talked about the wonderful, inspirational and heroic life of Captain America, Important people for Captain America, but not Steve Rogers, all the Avengers were in attendance, those that lived, a twenty-one-gun salute was fired, and a choir sang a song in honor of Captain America. All of this was televised, so that the world may grieve for the loss of one of the greatest heroes who stood against the greatest enemy the world knew._

_They then lifted the American flag from his coffin, folding it into a triangle that was then handed to the current president before they lowered his coffin, in a memorial site at the Arlington National Cemetery, a statue of Captain America holding his shield as he looked upon the horizon._

_But this funeral wasn’t was important to them, they were burying an empty coffin…_

_It would be this funeral later in the afternoon at a private grave, similar to those that surrounded it, here at Arlington National Cemetery, where they buried Steven Grant Rogers._

_Husband and Father..._

_He remembers that day like it was yesterday, he remembers the solemn look that painted the faces of his fellow Avengers, he remembers the tears that fell from the eyes of friends Steve had made when he returned and stayed in the past, but most of all he remembers the numb look on his best friend’s wife, a wife only he and a handful of people knew, the sickly pallor of her skin, the shine of the white gold wedding band on her left hand, a ring that once belonged to Steve’s mother, and the unshed tears in her dull green eyes, eyes full of grief and anger and longing._

_He understands why Steve returned to the past, but he will never understand why he stayed, why he left her, when he knows how much he loved her, he’s seen it, and he knows it, and so he stayed._

_He stayed with her when the handful of people that knew quietly gave their condolences and left, he stayed with her when his grave was finally covered up, and he stayed with her when a single tear left her eye before she left squeezing his shoulder in comfort as she walked away, her dyed red hair dancing in the wind, hands tucked in the pockets of her black trench coat._

_It was then he made his promise to his best friend, that he would watch out for her._

He doesn’t understand why Steve chose to stay in the past, but he knows with all certainty how much Steven Grant Rogers loved Wanda Maximoff.

And so here he stood, on a bright Friday afternoon, five months later, in the autumn of October 20, 2023, just him and his best friend…

With all the promises he kept…

All that he didn’t…

And the one he hopes to keep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Wanda~

Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York

Wanda only ever had one good dream, the only good dream her unconscious mind produced that gave her a good night’s rest. It was of a small brown cottage in the mountains, a place that was inconspicuous, plain and weathered, compared to the beauty of nature that surrounded it.

But what was inconspicuously plain on the outside, with its brown walls and shingled roof, was another world on the inside, every room had its walls painted with murals of nature, the ceiling depicting the blue summer sky and the memories only this house knew.

It’s walls the only audience to the love that this house contained, another world that contained a man and a woman who loved each other very, very much, whose love produced a family, these walls were the only ears to hear the music of their laughter, the only eyes that bore witness to their joy, and the only hearth that felt their love.

This small weathered brown cottage was what Wanda Maximoff dreamed of, this small house full of bright smiling green eyes, soft tinkling laughter, and the loving warmth of being in the arms of the man she loved.

This was what she wanted, this was what she _longed_ for.

As she sat on her bed that night, playing with the white gold band on her left hand, awakening from this dream, the clock on her bedside reading 11:30 P.M. Saturday.

She remembered the careless joy and love she felt, all those years in total isolation, she remembered the sounds of their laughter, the security knowing they were safe, the nights by the hearth and days by the lake under the bright warm summer sun.

She remembers him, the sight of his smile, the warmth in his eyes, the feeling of his… _life…_

So, she closed her eyes and thought of him, his warm blue eyes, the sound of his voice, and his warm, gentle, loving hand in hers.

And when she opened her eyes, there he sat, beside her, her hand encased in his.

“Wanda” he said with a soft, gentle smile, his eyes full of the gentle love she has come to know.

And for once, for the first time in a long time, Wanda felt at peace, not complete, but at peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~

~Charles Xavier~

Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters

1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York

Charles Xavier remembers every mutant that ever walked the halls of this school, he remembers all their names, who they were before they came and the abilities they possessed.

Charles Xavier knows the mutants that will one day walk the halls of this school, whether they stayed or not has yet to be seen, he sees their pain and feels their loneliness, their fears and uncertainties, as their abilities started to manifest, but most of all he hears them.

He hears their calls for help, their cries of _pain_ … _grief… fear..._

It was one of these days when he was strapped to Cerebro did he hear one of these familiar calls from the most unexpected of beings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure about this Charles?” Raven asked with a worried and disbelieving frown gracing her face.

After his most unexpected find, he immediately had Raven meet him in his office, for it seemed that Charles Xavier has found the youngest mutant to ever manifest their abilities since he met a young Jean Grey eight years ago.

“I know you’re concerned, and it is quite disbelieving, even I find it hard to believe that one so young could manifest at such an early age, possibly even at the day of her birth” Charles said with a concerned frown as he gazed at Raven from behind his desk.

“Although there have been no records of one manifesting at such a young age, in theory it is not impossible” Charles explained as he wheeled himself to the window, gazing down at the grounds, the students enjoying themselves under the summer sun.

“How are we sure this is not another mutant that could just… _de-age_ themselves?” Raven countered as she stood beside Charles, her arms crossed as she joined overlooking the grounds, a clear representation of the sanctuary they have built for their kind.

“She is still a child, I have seen it, a very young four-year-old little girl who is very afraid, and very much alone” he said in a somber voice.

Raven turned her head quickly in Charles direction, her eyes wide as her arms fell limply at her sides, speechless.

“Her name is Sarah, she’s four years old, she has blonde hair and green eyes, you’ll find her in the city of East Transia, in Transia, Yugoslavia” Charles said as he turned in Raven’s direction.

“I already have Hank preparing the jet for you, if she is as alone as I have seen then she could be in grave danger, our kind is not looked on as fondly or as tolerated, as they are here” he said

“Wish as I may to come with you, it would be easier for someone with your abilities and mobility to execute this mission, it would be best, that she is extracted from her current environment as quickly and as discreetly as possible, her abilities seem cloaked from my eye, but from what I’ve felt she is very powerful, and with her age, it would be expected that she does not have the right amount of control to contain this power which would be both detrimental for herself and those in her vicinity” Charles explained.

With that said, Raven gave a firm nod before she headed for the doors.

“And Raven…” Charles said, causing her to pause and look back in his direction with an inquiring look.

“Be careful” Charles said with a warm familial smile.

“I always am” Raven replied with a warm smile of her own before she left closing the door gently behind her.


End file.
